Secret Identities
by kisstommyq
Summary: How would you feel if your best friend was someone you think you have never even met? What if they were right in front of you all along? What if your two closest friends were one person? What if you started to love that person?
1. Sandeep's and Loneliness

**This is my first try at fanfiction so go easy on me! This starts off a few weeks after Rory and Dean break-up (for the 1****st**** time). The piano kiss did happen, and she did take off crying but she didn't get back together with Dean. He never even came to Rory's school. Rory and Tristan will probably be a little OOC but I am trying to keep them as true to form as possible. This chapter is a little short but it is the first one and I promise they will get longer. All thoughts will be in italics.**

**Special thanks to trorygirl for helping me with this story!!! She is an amazing writer and if you haven't already you have to go check out her fics! Especially Art of Seduction! It is definitely my favorite trory fic!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't Own Gilmore Girls. If I did Tristan would never have been off the show.**

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore stood dressed casually to go out, in the living room of the Crapshack, fixing up her earring as she surveyed her daughter slouching on the couch, her blue eyes vacantly watching the television. Frowning at the unhappy sight, she spoke out loudly, "So do you have any plans tonight sweets?"

Rory briefly glanced over at her mother before shaking her head. "Nope, I think I'm just going to read some Nietzsche and order my favorite Indian food from Sandeep's."

It wasn't that Rory didn't have offer for things to do tonight but ever since her break-up with Dean she has been under this unrelenting cloud of depression.

"Yeah, nothing like smelly Indian food and a confusing German novel to really get the party goin' on a Friday night!" Lorelai quipped as she slipped on her dark denim jacket. "Why don't you invite Lane over so you can have some company? You guys can go to Doose's and stock up on junk food and have a movie night, while I'm at out with Luke."

Rory sighed and turned her gaze back towards the tiny box. "Lane is on another date arranged by Mrs. Kim."

"What happened to the future cardiologist?" Lorelai asked.

Rory laughed at the memory of Lane telling her the story. "He was dethroned for a future pediatrician. Mrs. Kim says that working with kids and being a doctor trumps all other doctoral fields".

Lorelai had a confused look on her face. "One will never understand the being that is Mrs. Kim. Huh, Ok, why don't you invite those girls from Chilton over? They seem friendly."

"You mean Madeline and Louise? The girls who went off to that college party while we were at the Bangle's concert? You really want me hanging out with them?" Rory said incredulously.

"Well, no, I just don't want you to be lonely babe. I'm worried about you. Ever since you broke up with Dean you have crawled deeper inside your shell and I think that it's time that you get back out there and meet people." Lorelai said

"Mom, don't worry about me. I'm just not a very social person, you know that." Rory explained.

Lorelai sighed. "I know kid but I just don't want you to miss out on all the fun you could be having!"

"Ok well I just don't know that many people at Chilton since I haven't been going there that long. I have heard kids talking about this new chat room called Chilton Talk.

Kids can go on there and meet other kids who go to Chilton." Rory said trying to soothe her mother's worries.

"That's perfect for you because you can put yourself out there without really putting yourself out there!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt to make a few friends at Chilton. I think I'll go ahead and make a profile." Rory said.

Name: Leigh

Age 16

Grade: 10

Interests: Coffee, Books, Music, Learning, Food, Movies, and Traveling.

R/T: _I wonder if anyone will respond. I put my middle name because I don't want anyone to recognize Rory and start calling me Mary on here too._

Meanwhile somewhere in Hartford….

Tristan Dugrey lay in the bed of one of his many guestrooms after he had kicked his latest conquest out. He got up and went to take a shower and try to wash of the wretched stench of yet another girl that just wasn't her. Tristan knew he was in was in deep. He thought about her all the time. His Mary. He thought about trying to be nicer to her because his tactics of 'showing her that you like her by annoying the hell out of her' just weren't working.

T/T: _I should check my ChiltonTalk account and see if anybody has messaged me back._

As soon as he logged on an alert popped up and told him that a new member had registered.

T/T: _I wonder if it is anyone interesting…_

Tristan clicked on the link to the new user's profile. He looked at the name and was sure he didn't know anyone with the name Leigh. Other than her name, though he thought that the description was a lot like Rory.

T/T: _I wonder if she just moved here. I should send her a message. If she's like Rory maybe she can help me find away to get Rory to go out with me._

TO: Leigh

FROM: TJ

SUBJECT: Hey Welcome to Chilton!!

Leigh,

I would like to personally welcome you to Chilton. Please feel free to talk to me about any questions you might have. I hope that you like it here at Chilton. Please email me if you need anything.

Sincerely,

TJ


	2. Thoughts and Discussions

Back at the Gilmore house, Rory was talking with another person on ChiltonTalk when she got an alert that said she had a new message. She read the message and wondered who it was.

'_I should check out his profile.' _Rory thought.

Name: TJ

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Interests: Football, Basketball, Music, Girls, Movies, Hanging out with friends.

'_This guy seems really nice. I haven't heard about anybody named TJ at school before, maybe he is not that popular, like me. I should write him back. Maybe I can make a new friend while I'm at it.' _Rory thought.

TO: TJ

FROM: Leigh

SUBJECT: Re: Hey Welcome to Chilton

TJ,

Thanks for the message! Even though I am relatively new at Chilton, I have been at the school for a few months. But if I have any questions or problems I will most definitely ask you! So far I don't know very many people at Chilton and I got this account so I could meet new people at Chilton. Unfortunately I am very introverted and since I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago, my friends' say that I've crawled even more into my shell. So long story short I'm doing this to meet people, so would you mind if you gave me your screen name and I could add you to my buddy list?

Sincerely,

Leigh

The next day after school Rory saw Tristan at his locker and walked up to him. "I think we need to talk."

Tristan obviously knew what she was talking about but of course wanted to make her come out and say it. "About what?"

Rory was already agitated from a whole day of dealing with Paris and she really didn't need this right now. She sighed, "Tristan you know about what."

Of course in order to make her even more agitated than she already was he kept up the pretense of not knowing what she was talking about. "No, I don't."

Rory looked very exasperated at this point. She did not want to have another argument with Tristan. "Look, we have a lot of work ahead of us. I don't want things to be weird between us. Don't you think it'd be good to at least try to talk about this?"

Tristan, seeing that she really was in no mood to argue with him, dropped the act and conceded to her wishes. "Ok."

This brought a genuine smile to Rory's face and seeing this Tristan reciprocated the action. "Good. I think we should probably go out in the courtyard to talk about this." Rory said.

"Right," Tristan chuckled. "If we have this conversation here in front of my locker it would be all over school by tomorrow that we are sleeping together. I, for one would definitely not mind that but I am positive that you would." Rory's cheeks blushed excessively after hearing him say those things.

Once they made their way over to the courtyard, Tristan decided to start the conversation. "So, we're supposed to talk." Tristan sighed.

Rory looked up nervously at Tristan. "Yeah ... Look about the other night."

Tristan nodded dejectedly, knowing that she was going to say that it was a mistake. He looked down to make sure Rory didn't see his discouraged face and said, "Look, I was upset over Summer."

Rory nodded her head emphatically, her hands clasped neatly in her lap and said, "Yes and I was upset over Dean."

"So, then it doesn't mean anything right?" Tristan asked, hoping beyond hope that she would say no and that it did mean something to her.

"Right." Rory responded quietly and Tristan felt his heart sink into his stomach.

His blue eyes darted quickly around the courtyard, looking for a chance to get away. "So then … right, so then that's it. We just chalk it up to a bad night."

Rory frowned slightly, noting his agitated and anxious form but brushed the thought aside. "Ok. I'm sorry I cried."

Tristan, who just wanted the awkward conversation to be over with no and then, spat out quickly, "No problem."

Rory's frown deepened further and sought to reassure him that he knew that she wasn't to be blamed for her crying, speaking out her thoughts, "I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss."

Tristan scoffed at this, clearly in disbelief, as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I kissed you, you cried. That had to do something with the kiss."

"No, I cried because I was confused. You kissing me brought about feelings that I hadn't dealt with yet and need to. I didn't cry because of the kiss. It was a good kiss." Rory explained.

Relieved that she didn't think he was a bad kisser brought his cocky attitude back to the surface and he couldn't stop the grin from forming across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yes, it was a very good kiss. Not at all crying material." Rory said a small smile dancing across her features as the memory of the actual kiss flitted through her mind. Blinking rapidly, she quickly quashed those thoughts.

"Really?" Tristan asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard right.

"Absolutely." Rory replied.

Seeing that she meant what she had said, Tristan waggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked, "Wanna try it again?"

Now there was the Tristan that Rory knew, finally rearing his ugly head, her voice holding all tone of sarcasm. "Well I think _someone's_ recovering from their heartbreak just fine."

"Yeah I'm all better." Tristan joked, pausing a little before continuing, "I think I'm going to swear off girls for a while."

Rory scoffed at the idea, suppressing the urge to laugh, unable to believe that Tristan, the guy who waltzed through girls almost weekly could actually do it. "Ha!"

"What?" Tristan asked, his forehead crinkling in confusion, curious to know what was so funny.

Rory couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips. "Uh, sorry, nothing. You said you were going to swear off girls … it's funny."

Tristan wasn't quite sure that he liked where this was going, trying to conceal the hurt he felt. "You don't think I can?"

Rory saw the slight disappointment in his eyes and tried to fix her mistake. "No, I think you can, I just think it would be hard for you. It'd probably involve some kind of lock up facility, one of those Hannibal Lector masks." Rory joked.

Tristan finally saw that she was joking and the relief swam through him before playing along with her. "Ok yes, it would be hard but not impossible."

Rory thought about it for a minute and decided she would try and help Tristan. "Maybe it's not so much swearing off all girls but swearing off a certain kind of girl."

_This will be good. _Tristan thought. "Oh yeah? What kind of girls should I be swearing off?"

"The bimbos that sleep with you only for the status of screwing the King of Chilton." Rory stated as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did Mary just say screw?" Tristan couldn't conceal the shock he felt. Not to mention he was a little turned on at the fact that his Mary just said a dirty word.

"Shut Up! I'm just saying you could do better. You should date a girl with more substance than just big boobs and a brain the size of a pea. Tristan, you are smart, funny, charming, and very sweet when you aren't being a total ass!" Rory laughed.

"Not to mention my god like body!" Tristan added, thumping his fists against his chest dramatically, winking at her.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that you are totally dreamy." Rory said sarcastically, successfully hiding her smile at his childish actions.

Tristan spit out the dink that he had just taken out of his water bottle and choked on a laugh. "Totally dreamy?"

Rory choosing to ignore his little outburst, continued on. "Whatever. That doesn't matter. The point is you could have any girl you want!"

T/T:_ Any girl except you._

"You just need to find a girl more like … well … like me." Rory thought out loud, not really thinking of the implication of her words.

Tristan's heart flew up in his throat.

T/T:_ Did she just ask me out?_

"Are you saying you want to date me Mary?"

Rory immediately blushed and quickly backpedaled. "Uh no, I was just suggesting that you find a girl that would care about you for you and not for your money or your 'King of Chilton' status. Those airheads aren't good enough for you anyway."

Tristan clutched his chest. "Mary, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Well, we are sort of friends and I care a lot about my friends even if they can be egotistical jackasses." Rory said.

"Oh Mary, how you wound me." Tristan said with a fairly fake look of distraught on his face. "So… since we are 'sort of' friends, does that mean that we can hangout sometime?" He said with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Ummm sure." Rory responded hesitantly.

Tristan was ecstatic, inwardly jumping for joy. "Great! Well let me have your number so that I can call you and maybe set something up for this weekend."

"Sure, just let me have your cell phone." Rory said.

Tristan handed her his cell phone and then had, what he thought, was a brilliant idea. "Here you go Mary and let me have your cell phone so that I can give you my number. That way when you have an insatiable need to speak with my very sexy self, you can call me."

"Ok here's your phone back. Oh thank God I have your number! Now I won't have to suppress my urges to hear your sexy voice!" Rory responded wittily.

"Oh trust me Mary, you can call me anytime. I bet we could have some _very fun_ conversations too." Tristan voiced, the suggestive tone, lacing his words. 

"Ewww Tristan! Don't gross me out!" Rory said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm just saying that I am ready and willing for anything that you are up for." Tristan said while leering at Rory.

"Ok well I have to get gong. The bus will be here soon and I can't miss it. I have to be home on time today." Rory replied, trying to suppress the blush that was creeping up her cheeks from Tristan's obvious innuendo.

"Why got a hot date to prepare for?" Tristan asked jokingly.

"Yeah I do. I can't wait!" Rory responded, quickly standing up from the bench, not catching the heart shattering sadness in his eyes.

When Tristan heard this, his heart dropped to his feet, unable to conceal the devastation he felt.

"May I ask who the lucky guy is?" Tristan asked, wanting to know who the guy was so that he could find this guy and beat the crap out of him for taking his Mary away from him.

"Yeah, Tim Rozon." Rory responded happily, lifting up her backpack and putting it on, still not catching on to Tristan's disappointment.

"Who is that?" Tristan asked confused. He knew all the guys at Chilton and he was sure he had never heard that name before. Maybe he was another guy from Stars Hallow.

"Only one of the best Canadian actors ever!" Rory said excitedly.

_Oh great! Now I'll have to work twice as hard to get her to go out with me. _Tristan thought, still not catching on. "You're dating an actor?!"

Rory stared at him for a moment shocked, before bursting out in laughter. "No silly! Mom and I are having a Tim Rozon Movie/TV marathon!"

When he heard this Tristan was filled with an immense amount of relief, berating himself for his bout of stupidity. But what was important was he still had a chance with his Mary.

"Well why don't I take you home? If I take you that would even get you home early!" Tristan said, the hope shining in his blue eyes.

"You do know I live like 45 minutes out of your way right?" Rory asked, appalled that he would make such a nice gesture.

"Yes but that means that I will get 45 more minutes to spend with you." Tristan said, honesty filling his voice.

Rory was taken aback by the sincerity of his statement. His face displayed laughter and playfulness while his eyes showed honesty and adoration.

"Sure you can give me a ride home … But no funny business mister!" Rory said jokingly.

Tristan stood up and bent down close to her ear that Rory could feel his hot breath on her neck causing the tiny little hairs to stand up. "Wouldn't dream of it Mary."

When Tristan whispered in her ear, she shivered from feeling his breath on her neck. This of course did not go unnoticed by Tristan.

'_Oh my gosh! He is so close to me right now and it feels s good! I wonder what it would be like to have him kiss my neck … I can't believe I am thinking this! I never even thought about Dean like that! Tristan is making me feel things I never have before!' _Rory thought.

Tristan pulled away and looked at Rory thoughtfully. She hadn't noticed that he had pulled away and she looked deep in thought, but her bright blue eyes were sparkling with lust and excitement.

"Whatcha thinkin bout Mare?" Tristan asked bemused at her reaction.

No Response.

He asked again. "Mary?"

Still Nothing.

At the same time…

'_I bet it would be so great to kiss Tristan, I mean really kiss him! He has such soft sexy lips. He is probably a phenomenal kisser too. The things he must be able to do with that tongue of his…Mmmmm' _Rory's mind was going crazy with all of the things she was thinking about.

Unconsciously Rory started to moan out loud.

Tristan smirked as he heard this and was desperate to know what she was thinking about.

"Rory!!!"

When Rory heard someone calling her name she immediately was jolted out of her mind numbing reverie. "Huh? What?"

Tristan just smirked at her and she immediately turned bright red.

"What just happened?" Rory asked, praying that she wasn't saying those things out loud.

Tristan looked curiously at her and then started smirking. "Well... you looked like you were lost in thought and then you just started moaning."

Rory's cheeks blushed ever more ferociously, if that was possible. 

'_Oh my gosh! I want to crawl under a rock right now!! This is so embarrassing!!' _"You heard that?" Rory responded dumbly, playing it off like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yep, thinking bout me Mare?" Tristan amusedly asked.

"You wish!" Rory gasped loudly, cringing inwardly at the thought. _How could he know?? He couldn't know right?_

'_You don't know how true that statement is Mary.' _Tristan thought.

"You know it Mare! I would love to make you moan and scream my name while I am doing all sorts of dirty things to you." Tristan whispered in her ear again, pleasurable sensations running through his blood as the nearness of her body took its hold on him.

For a moment Rory was slipping back into her 'Tristan' reverie but then she quickly caught herself. "Tristan, stop it!" Rory was blushing, slapping his chest lightly.

"What?" Tristan asked, smiling. He loved to see her blush because of him; it was one of the sexiest things about her.

"Whatever let's just get going alright?" Rory said, trying to escape his intense gaze looking towards the parking lot.

"Sure." Tristan said, amused at her nervousness, before they headed off to his car.


	3. Mayberry and Tim Rozon

Hey guys I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I have two more chapters to put up if I get enough reviews so review review review! lol! If you have already reviewed the author's notes that I did you will not be able to review this chapter or next so please PM me and tell me what you think! ) Anyway there is some exciting stuff coming up and I want to know what you guys think about it. Please excuse any mistakes that I may have made. I didn't send it to my beta because I thought that you guys had waited long enough. I hope you guys had a geat holiday season and a happy new year! With that said, on with the story!

* * *

When they got to the Crapshack, Tristan was amazed at the story book town that was Stars Hollow.

"Is this really what your town is like?" Tristan asked, while looking in awe at the town around him.

"Yeah I know it's all Mayberry, perfect but I love it." Rory replied with happiness.

"It looks like a nice place to live. I would love for you to show me around some time." Tristan said trying to get an in to hang out with her more.

"Yeah, sure that would be fun!" Rory said, excited at the prospect of showing Tristan around Stars Hollow.

"Yeah it would be." Tristan looked over at Rory and thought_ 'God, she's beautiful; I love how when she talks about her town her eyes just light up and sparkle.'_

As Tristan handed Rory her backpack, their hands touched and both felt a surge of electricity go through them. They both got caught up in looking in each other's eyes when they were jolted out of their reverie by hearing a sharp knocking sound on the passenger's side window.

Rory looked out the window to reveal the elder Lorelai smiling and waving at them. At this point both teenagers got out of the car.

"Hey mom!" Rory said as she went over to her mom and hugged her.

"Hey babe! Who's the Brad Pitt clone?" Lorelai asked wondering who this guy was that brought her daughter home.

Tristan couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

"Mom, this is Tristan, Tristan this is my mom, Lorelai." Rory said pointing to each of them respectively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lorelai. I can see where your daughter gets gorgeous looks from." Tristan said with a sweet smile as he walked over and kissed her hand.

"Oh, he's a smart one! I didn't even tell him to call you Lorelai or compliment you." Rory said.

"Yes he is quite the charmer isn't he?" Lorelai said with a tone of disbelief. "I will have to forgive him though for not bringing me coffee since he didn't know I would be here." She said jokingly.

"Thank you, next time I will remember not to approach you without coffee." Tristan replied with a grin.

"Smart man!" Lorelai beamed.

"Speaking of, I have been craving a really good cup of coffee all day; do you know where I could find some?" Tristan asked, knowing it would get him on Lorelai's good side.

"Yes! Luke's! It's the diner in town! Rory can show you where it is!" Lorelai replied excitedly.

"That would be great!" Tristan said.

Tristan started to get back into his car when Rory stopped him.

"Tristan what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Going to Luke's." He replied, with an expression on his face that clearly said "duh!"

Rory shook her head and chuckled. "Tristan let's just walk. It's faster that way."

"Oh, sure. Let's go." Tristan blushed a little and followed Rory.

"Oh Tristan, would you mind bringing me back a coffee?" Lorelai yelled as they were walking away.

"I was planning on it Lorelai!" Tristan yelled back.

20 minutes later Rory and Tristan were back with enough coffee for everyone and then some.

Lorelai saw them coming from out the window, jumped up off the couch, and ran out of the house. "Took you guys long enough!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory chuckled, "Yeah well, Miss Patty was busy sizing up Tristan."

Tristan rubbed his backside and whined, "Man that lady can pinch hard!"

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah you really have to watch out for Patty and Babette. Come on guys lets go inside. The coffee's getting cold." She took one of the cups from Tristan and headed in.

Tristan and Rory followed into the house and Tristan was immediately in awe of the warmth and homey feeling of Rory's house.

Tristan brought the coffee in the kitchen, and then he turned to Rory and said, "I love your house."

Rory blushed, "Thanks, but I'm sure it doesn't compare to yours."

Tristan ducked his head in shame, "You're right it doesn't."

Rory suddenly frowned thinking he had insulted her house. Tristan sees this and immediately adds, "It doesn't even compare, its way better."

Rory got a perplexed look on her face and said, "You're kidding me right?"

Tristan got a really serious look on his face and said, "I am completely serious. I would have loved to have grown up in a house like this. A house full of warmth and love. I'd take that any day over a cold mansion where I am always alone."

Rory's face dropped and she said, "What about your parents?"

Tristan laughed icily, "They are always in Europe or just out. Not that it matters anyway. The staff probably has to remind them of my name every time they come home."

Rory's face softened, "Tristan, I'm sure that's not true. You have to know that they love you! You're their son!"

"No, I'm not Rory, I'm just their heir." Tristan said with a disgusted look.

Lorelai stood outside the kitchen listening to their conversation. It made her sad to think that a good kid like Tristan had a family like that. _'I know I can invite him to our movie night! That way he can see what a real family acts like.'_ Lorelai thought.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and said, "So Tristan, how familiar are you with the one and only Tim Rozon?"

Tristan gave the girls a puzzled look, "Not very familiar, I just heard about him today when Rory told me what you guys are doing."

Lorelai gasped, "Oh my gosh Rory, we have a code black!!"

"A what?" Rory and Tristan said in unison.

"A code black! You know…" Lorelai said giving Rory a pointed look.

Rory still had a confused expression on her face.

Lorelai gave a frustrated sigh. "Uggghhhhh, you are so not my daughter! A mandatory TV/Movie marathon with the works!!!"

An expression on realization came over Rory's face. "Ohhh ok, I get it now."

"Good so why don't you guys go get the supplies and I'll order the food and set up the DVD's." Lorelai said hurriedly.

"Supplies?" Tristan asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh Tristan you can stay right? You have to have at least one Gilmore movie night!" Lorelai said.

Tristan laughed, "Well I guess, if it's a must."

Lorelai nodded with an eager expression, "It is, it is!"

"Ok, then Rory let's go get these supplies!" Tristan said.

Rory and Tristan walked out of the house and headed towards Dosee's.

"This will go a lot faster if we divide and conquer." Rory said with serious face when they walked into the market.

"Which side will I be 'conquering'?" Tristan said with a laugh.

"How about you get the chips and candy and I'll get the ice cream and soda." Rory said.

"Ok what kind should I get?" Tristan asked

"What do you mean what kind?" Rory asked incredulously.

"I mean what kind do you guys usually get?" Tristan sid while looking at Rory with a curious expression.

Rory laughs, "We don't get any certain kind we just get one of everything that looks good."

Tristan gawked openly at Rory.

"Ok if that's what you want." Tristan said with and unsure expression.

"That's what I want." Rory said with a smile.

They split up and Tristan still could not believe all the food they were getting. When they were in the checkout line Tristan turned to Rory and said, "Are we really going to eat all of this food?"

Rory looked at Tristan and laughed, "This is only half of it Tristan."

"What?" Tristan said with a shocked expression.

"Mom's ordering the pizza and Chinese back at home." Rory said nonchalantly.

Kirk was ringing up their items while listening in on their conversation.

"I take it he is a newbie to your famous movie nights Rory?" Kirk questioned

"Yeah he is Kirk." Rory says with a smile.

Kirk turns to Tristan and says, "You're so lucky! I've tried to get in on one of those for years but they won't let me come! I swear it's a conspiracy!"

Rory laughs, "It's not a conspiracy Kirk!"

"Then why won't you let me come?" Kirk whined.

"Because I told you before only the most privileged and honored guests get invited to movie nights!" Rory said with an exasperated sigh.

Tristan smirked at this. "Really?"

Rory looked at Tristan when she realized what she said and immediately wanted to take it back.

"We'll talk about this when we get outside." Rory said while giving a pointed look to Tristan.

"Ok your total is $50.47" Kirk said.

Tristan saw that Rory went to pay and stopped her immediately. "Rory, let me pay, please."

"Tristan no, you really don't have to." Rory said.

"I know that but I want to." Tristan stated with a serious look on his face.

Rory sighed reluctantly, "Ok, I guess. Thank You!"

Tristan smiled, "You're welcome, and it's really no problem."

When they walked out of Dosee's Tristan looked at Rory and asked her curiously, "Ok, what was that about back there?"

"With Kirk?" Rory asked.

"Yeah" Tristan said.

"Oh well anytime we have watched movies with Kirk at the black, white, and read movie theater, He is always making out with his girlfriend big time and believe me nobody wants to bring that into their home!" Rory said with a laugh.

"Oh ok." Tristan looked away from Rory to mask his disappointment. He thought when Kirk said that they only invite special people, it meant that he was important to Rory.

As soon as they got back to the house Rory and Tristan set up the food while Lorelai set up the first show.

"Ok our first feature will showcase the gorgeous Tim Rozon in the character of Tommy Quincy. Here is……… Instant Star!" Lorelai said in her best announcer voice. While Tristan and Rory laughed.

After they watched the whole first season of Instant Star, Rory got up to get more pop corn and drinks.

When she was sure Rory was in the kitchen Lorelai turned to Tristan and said, "So ……… you like my daughter."


	4. AIM and A New Friend

Ok... so I have been getting complaints that I was drifting away from the original story line with the lack of 'Chilton Talk' but I just wanted to let you guys know that it isn't only about the trory relationship online. I want to cultivate thier relationship in "real life" too. But yes I know that I have lacked in the trory online relationship department and I will try to get better on that, but I think I might change the story's direction just a little because my veiw of this story has changed since I first started it but I wil still be the same general ideas I promise! Thank You to enviedxl0ve, roryhuntzburger, BonesandBooth, corruptedchic, Treenuh, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, LeytonTilEnd, Molinhas, LoVe23, and Curley-Q for your reviews!! I really appriciate them more than you know! **I don't own anything!!!!!!** On with the story...

_

* * *

Previously on Secret Identities…_

_Lorelai turned to Tristan and said, "So, you like my daughter."_

* * *

This caught Tristan off guard. "Excuse Me?" he said while looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai gave Tristan a look that said 'you can't fool me!', "You heard me."

Tristan rolled his eyes but made sure to check if Rory was still in the kitchen before he said anything. "Well yeah I guess so."

Lorelai gave him a 'don't give me that' look, "You guess?? I saw the way you have been looking at her all day."

Tristan let out a long sigh. "Ok, Ok I like her a lot! I've tried several times to show her but she is just so oblivious!"

"Yes she is." Lorelai agreed. "What do you like about her Tristan?" Lorelai said trying to see if he really liked Rory for the right reasons and not just to get in her pants.

"What's not to like about her? She's smart, nice, funny, and can banter with the best of them." Tristan said with a wistful voice.

"Yes I am very proud of that fact." Lorelai beamed.

"On top of that she is incredibly gorgeous, and it's just all of those things and more." Tristan said. _'Oh man I sound like a total chick!' _He thought.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked.

"I love that she comes from society but was raised away from it, so she can understand where I am coming from. I love that if we ever have a family she won't let the kids be raised by nannies and caretakers like I was." Tristan said with a wistful look in his eye.

Lorelai's eye's bugged out of her head. "WOW! You're thinking about having a family with Rory already??"

Tristan realized that he'd gone a bit too far and blushed lightly. "Well of course I don't mean right now. I'm not insane." He said with a laugh.

"Good you kind of had me freaked out there for a minute." Lorelai said with sigh of relief.

Tristan laughed "That is understandable. But yes, I can see future with Rory, if she would just give me a chance."

"Well I have to say you really surprised me. I thought that you would have been a playboy just like Rory's dad."

"Lorelai I have to bring honest with you, I have been a playboy for most of my adolescent and teenage life and that is something I am not very proud of." Tristan said with a look of shamefulness in his eyes. "I have never been in a serious relationship before but I really care about Rory and I will try my hardest to make a relationship work with her. She is the only one that has ever even made me want to try only being with one girl."

"That's good Tristan. I know from listening to you talk about Rory that you would treat her really well. And I know that you two aren't going out yet, but the fact that you like Rory and the fact that I am her mother requires me to say this, Hurt her and there will be dismemberment by a rusty chain saw." Lorelai said with a very serious tone.

Tristan winced, "Ok I get the picture but you have to know that I would never knowingly or willingly hurt her."

Lorelai smiled at Tristan, "I know Tristan and you are welcome in the time in our home."

"Thanks Lorelai" Tristan said gratefully.

Rory walked back into the room right as they finished their conversation. "Ok I'm back! What were you guys talking about?"

Lorelai looked at Tristan and winked, "Oh nothing just about how awesome Tim Rozon is. Right, Tristan?"

"Yeah he's great!" Tristan said with an uneasy smile.

* * *

A few days later Rory was checking her email on her Chilton talk account when she saw that she had a new email from TJ.

_Leigh-_

_You've been going to Chilton for a few months? How come I haven't seen you around before? I'm sorry that you and your boyfriend just broke up. That sucks! Of course you can have my screen name! It is Bballstar. I look forward to chatting with you!_

_Talk to you soon!_

_- TJ_

Rory immediately opened her AIM account and added his name to her buddy list. Just then an alert popped up. _bballstar is online now_

'This could be interesting.' Rory thought as she IM'ed TJ.

_Coffeecutie-_ TJ?

_Bballstar-_ Yeah?

_Coffeecutie-_ Hey it's Leigh!

_Bballstar-_ Oh Hey! What's up?

_Coffeecutie-_ I'm good I just got your e-mail. Thanks for that.

_Bballstar-_ No problem so why haven't I seen you around school?

_Coffeecutie-_ Well, like I said I am really shy so I don't like to draw too much attention to myself. I also don't hang around school or Hartford a lot because I don't live in Hartford.

'_Oh my gosh could this be Rory? She sounds a lot like her!' _Tristan thought._ 'No, it couldn't be. Could it?'_

_Bballstar-_ Really well were do you live? I know another person who goes to Chilton but doesn't live in Hartford.

'_Should I tell him?'_ Rory thought.

_Coffeecutie-_ Well don't you think it would be more fun to keep doing this anonymous friend thing? That way we can keep the mystery and do kind of a 'You've Got Mail' thing a la Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. You know minus the cheesy romance at the end. LOL!

_Bballstar-_ I am slightly offended. You don't think we could be the perfect Chilton couple?

'_Is he serious?'_ Rory thought.

_Coffeecutie-_ I really hope you are being sarcastic!

_Bballstar-_ Oh come on how can we not be soul mates? Haha!

_Coffeecutie-_ You're right we probably are one of those couples that are destined to be together. Haha!

_Bballstar-_ Like Romeo and Juliet

_Coffeecutie-_ Or like Barbie and Ken! LOL!

_Bballstar-_ Ouch okay maybe not! Haha, but we could still have fun in the mean time. 'wink, wink'

'Ughh that is so something Tristan would say!' Rory thought.

_Coffeecutie-_ OMG you sounded so much like this guy I know from school there!

_Bballstar-_ Is that a bad thing?

_Coffeecutie-_ Yes! He is so annoying! He is always hanging around my locker and leering at me trying to get me to go out with him! It just really bothers me.

_Bballstar-_ I'm sorry. I know a lot of guys at Chilton can be like that. Do you want me to help you out?

_Coffeecutie-_ Oh no, thanks. I can handle it. Besides, I just talked to him to day and we decided to be friends. So hopefully there will be no more leering and lurking, but just the occasional jokey-flirty thing we do.

_Bballstar-_ Ok, well if you have any more problems with this guy then you can always talk to me about it.

_Coffeecutie-_ Thanks. I am gad to know I have one of the Chilton guys on my side. Haha. So… subject change?

_Bballstar-_ Sure. ) So, there is a dance coming up. Are you going?

_Coffeecutie-_ No I don't think so.

_Bballstar-_ Why not?

_Coffeecutie-_ Well other than the fact that I just broke up with my boyfriend, no of the guys really notice me at school they all think I am some book worm. Are you going to the dance?

_Bballstar-_ Yeah probably, but the girl that I want to take won't let me take her.

_Coffeecutie-_ Why? Did you do something wrong?

_Bballstar-_ No The girl doesn't even know that I like her She is incredibly oblivious to everything I have done to try and get her to notice me.

_Coffeecutie-_ Well what have you done to show her that you like her?

_Bballstar-_ Unfortunately, I have taken to the kindergarten method of 'pull her hair and chase her to show her you care'.

_Coffeecutie-_ Ok well I can tell you from experience that tactic really doesn't work with most girls.

_Bballstar-_ From what I can tell by talking to you, your personality is a lot like hers. So can you give me any advice on what I should do or how I should go about getting her to go out with me?

_Coffeecutie-_ Sure! Umm… you could start by letting the girl know that you want to be her friend.

_Bballstar-_ Ok, but I think we have already crossed that bridge so what's next?

_Coffeecutie-_ Why don't you ask her out? Just as friends of course, but that will give you guys a chance to get to know each other better outside of school.

_Bballstar-_ Well, what kind of things should I plan? What would you like to do?

_Coffeecutie-_ I would like something quirky and fun like bowling or putt-putt or even karaoke.

_Bballstar-_ Ok thanks for that suggestion, I might actually have fun on this date!

_Coffeecutie-_ Good- Just remember if she is anything like me, she won't want you all over her. You are just trying to be her friend here nothing else.

_Bballstar-_ Yeah, I'll remember that!

_Coffeecutie-_ Good Luck I hope you get the girl! )

_Bballstar- _Thanks! I hope so too! It was really nice talking to you we should do it again soon!

_Coffeecutie- _Yeah that was fun! Hopefully I'll talk to you soon! Bye!

_Bballstar-_ Bye Leigh!

_Bballstar has signed off. _

As soon as Rory got that alert Lorelai busted in her bedroom door open with a bang!

"Oh my gosh my is something wrong?" Rory asked, concerned.

"No nothing is wrong at all! Although I do have some big news!" Lorelai said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Well come on, the suspense is killing me what is it??" Rory asked frantically.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "Luke asked me out!!"

Rory's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Lorelai jumped up and down and said, "Yes I'm serious! I know, it's Luke, but he's just different!"

"I am so happy for you guys mom congratulations!" Rory said eagerly.

"Thanks kid, I'm really happy too!" Lorelai said.


	5. Fighting and Questions

Hey everybody! You're very lucky today! Two chapters in one day! LOL Anyway, Here is the big fight that I promised you and it is a big one! This is the end of all my pre-written chapters so it might be a while before another one is up but I promise I am not abandoning this fic! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I can't tell you what all of your reviews mean to me, seriously! Anyway I hope this chapter finds all of you well and happy. And also, the lovely Amira aka Trorygirl heped me out again with this chapter and I am so greatful to her! Again, please review and I don't own anything, although I am working on Chad ;)

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Rory and Tristan had been talking (both on and offline) a couple of times a week. They were getting to know each other better and Rory was getting more comfortable with Tristan. (both versions ;)) Today Tristan drove Rory home from school. They were having another movie night and Lorelai had sent them out to get supplies. Tristan and Rory were walking through the center of town, towards Luke's, when Rory saw a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. 

"Tristan, quick put your arm around my waist!" Rory said frantically.

"What?!" Tristan said in shock._ 'Why would she want me to put my arm around her waist?'_

"Just do it! Hurry!" Rory replied with extreme nervousness in her voice.

Tristan turned to Rory and saw the look of panic in her eyes and immediately did what she told him to. He snaked his arm around her waist so that his arm was on her lower back and his hand was in her left front pocket. She took his hand out of her pocket immediately, but she interlaced their fingers and rested them on her stomach. She looked up and smiled at Tristan, who returned the gesture.

'_I don't care what the reason is, I am holding hands with Rory and my arm is around her waist! Now only if we could do this all the time' _Tristan thought.

The couple was just in front of Doose's Market when they heard someone yelling.

"What the hell?! What are _you_ doing here?" A familiar voice yelled.

"He's here because he is my boyfriend, Dean." Rory said with a sardonic tone.

"Rory, you have got to be kidding me! You are going out with _him_? The _accountant_?" Dean said with a heavy tone of disgust in his voice as he stood, the fury showing in his rigid stance.

"Yeah I am, He's a great guy and he's a lot more … shall we say adventurous than you ever were." Rory said with a suggestive tone, her right hand slowly sliding up Tristan's broad chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, not sure what Rory was trying to say.

"Take it how ever you want to take it, Bagboy." Tristan said with an evil smirk.

At that moment Tristan gently guided Rory so that her back was against the side wall of Doose's. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, before licking her bottom lip to ask for entrance. Rory happily obliged and the kiss quickly be came passionate.

'_Oh my god! I am kissing Rory Gilmore, my Mary! My tongue is actually in her mouth!! I can't believe she is letting me do this! This is so amazing. It feels so much better than I ever could imagine! I wonder if Rory's getting aroused at all by this. I can already feel myself starting to get hard.' _Tristan thought as his mouth continued to devour hers.

'_I was so right! Kissing Tristan is the most amazing feeling ever! He definitely is working his magic with that expert tongue of his! I'm getting so hot right now; this is distinctly different than how I ever felt with Dean. Dean never kissed me like this! He was always so careful and gentle like I was a china doll about to break. But, with Tristan … it's so much more passionate and lustful. I wonder if Tristan is getting as turned on by this as I am.' _Rory thought as her tongue slid against his.

Dean, of course was standing on the sidewalk, gawking at them in shock as they continued to makeout against the side of Doose's Market. '_I can't believe Rory is going out with him! There has to be some kind of mistake! I mean come on the guy was a total jackass to her and now she is like glued to him at the mouth! Uhh that's disgusting; I can't believe Rory would do that! She never let me kiss her like Tristan is. Why did I have to break up with her? All I want to do now is break Tristan's neck.'_

When Dean finally regained consciousness, he roughly pulled Tristan away from Rory.

"What do you think you're doing bagboy?" Tristan asked the hatred filling his voice.

"No what the hell were _you_ doing?" Dean asked in an accusatory tone.

"I was kissing my girlfriend, Farmer John. Why don't you mosey back over to the farm, I'm sure you have some cow patties you need to clean up." Tristan replied in his best 'Hartford Elitist' voice.

Dean was thinking of a witty comeback when something Rory said came back to him. "Rory, what did you mean earlier when you said Tristan is more adventurous than I was?" He asked curiously.

Rory stepped in front of Tristan and turned to give him a quick wink telling him to play along with her.

"Well being with Tristan has brought out a whole new side of me and I must say it has been quite enjoyable." Rory says with a provocative tone in her voice.

While Rory was talking to Dean, Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist from behind and started kissing her neck. When he stopped she whimpered at the loss of contact and turned around in his arms to kiss him softly and sweetly on the lips.

"God, you do that so good." Rory murmured against his lips as she was kissing him.

"The pleasure is all mine, baby." Tristan responded as he kissed her lips one last time.

"What the hell is going on with you, Rory?" Dean asked, shocked by how Rory was acting.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Rory answered coyly.

"I mean how could you go out with him? I thought that you hated him!" Dean accused.

"Oh, please! I never hated him! I just said that so you would stop whining! I've always liked Tristan you just made me realize it sooner." Rory said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah so thanks, bagboy! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be with this amazing, satisfying woman." Even though Rory was only acting the part of Tristan's girlfriend, her cheeks still flared up when Tristan said that.

"I can't believe this Rory! I mean even the way he touches you… You never let me touch or kiss you like that." Dean gritted out through clenched teeth, the anger swelling in him fully.

"You don't have to believe it! You always treated me like this porcelain doll that would break if it was touched too hard." Rory said. "I'm sick of being treated like I am made of glass!"

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when he dumps you after he fucks you, but from the looks of it, he already has. Fuck you! I mean you give it up pretty easily don't you Rory?" Dean spat out angrily.

"Dean, you don't know what you are taking about." Rory knew where this was going and tried to stop it seeing as they were right in the center of town.

"We were together three months and we didn't even get to second base! You're with him for what 6 weeks and you've all ready had sex?! You're nothing but a whore Rory!" Dean snarled with venom dripping in his voice.

At that moment Tristan took his arms from around Rory's waist and lunged himself at Dean. Tristan's fist immediately connected with Dean's jaw and Dean flew to the ground.

"Don't you EVER call Rory anything like that again! Rory is nothing short of perfect. She is a better person than any of us will ever be, so don't go putting her down just because your jealous of what I have … what _you_ gave up!" Tristan replied, pure hatred filling his voice.

Dean got up off the ground and stared at Rory with eye's that were so cold, it gave her chills just to glance at them.

"I thought you were better than those rich brats you claim to despise. I guess you are no better than Tristan over here! Pretty soon, you'll be just like them. Another stuck up rich snob." Dean told Rory, coldly.

"Dean, first of all you have no idea what you are talking about, you don't even know Tristan! He is very sweet, and charming and generous. You have no right to judge him based on this general stereotype you have of society kids. They are not all bad." Rory said.

"Whatever, do whatever you want Rory, I don't care any more!" Dean turned and walked away without another word.

As soon as Dean was out of sight Rory turned around and enveloped Tristan in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for that, Tristan. You have no idea how much that meant to me." Rory gushed.

"You don't have to thank me Rory, it was nothing." Tristan said humbly.

"No, it wasn't nothing Tristan. You defended me and you really didn't have to do that." Rory said trying to get across how much she appreciated his help.

"Really Mary it was nothing, don't worry about it. Dean was way out of line and I took care of it. That's all." Tristan muttered uncomfortably.

"Ok, well thanks anyway." Rory said skeptically.

"You're welcome, anytime." Tristan smiled broadly at her. "Now, let's go get those supplies, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Rory replied with an equally large grin. As they are walked away Rory unconsciously grabbed Tristan's hand and intertwined their fingers. Tristan couldn't help but notice that she did this and smiled to himself.

The next day at Chilton was a Friday and everyone was taking about their weekend plans. When Rory got to her locker to get her books and go home Tristan was there waiting for her.

"Hey Tristan, What's up?" Rory said with a smile that said she was happy to see him.

"You know how we talked about going out as friends?" Tristan asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah?" Rory said turning to look at Tristan.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow." Tristan said with his usual cocky smirk.

"That would be great!" Rory said in an emphatic tone.

"Ok so I'll call you!" Tristan said with a smile.

"Yeah, you'll call me." Rory said while smiling and nodding her head. "Ok we I've got to catch my bus but I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely! I'll talk to you later." Tristan waved to Rory as she walked away. When she was around the corner, Tristan said quietly to himself with a smile from ear to ear, "You won't believe what I have planned for us Rory."


	6. Important

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay but I am working on it I promise, and I think you will all love it. I have one word for you: SMUT! So you can look forward to that in the next chap! Hopefully it will be out by Valentine's but I am not promising anything, I hope you guys are having a good week!

-Danielle


End file.
